Secrets
by Lady-Fire1987
Summary: ch 3 repost ..oc/pyro..raven is a mutant w/ secrets ..pyro is a new member of the brotherhood..they're at opposite sides of a war
1. disclaimer

Disclaimer :I do not own x-man or any of the characters ..so please don't sue me 


	2. Chapter1

Authors note: this is my first x-men fan fiction. Pyro will come into the story later. Be kind and please review. 

Secrets 

By: lady fire1987 

' ' Means a character thoughts Italicized means telepathy 

Night Crawler and Ice Man were walking near the gates of the academy, when someone was slammed against the gates. They heard a low and dangerously soft voice sneer," that all you got bitch." Night Crawler decided to intervene before someone got seriously hurt .he vanished then grabbed the girl who was against the gates and reappeared back on the academy grounds.  
The girl whispered, "Thanks I think." Then passed out 

"What are we gonna do with her?" Bobby, Ice Man, asked.

"We will bring her to the professor to see what were going to do with her." Night Crawler responded.

" I wonder who was after her." Ice Man wandered out loud.

"I don't know." Night crawler said then ended the conversation by picking the girl up and starting toward the academy. Ice Man just shook his head at him. Raven's POV 

I slowly awoke from passing out and I was completely surrounded by unknown people. All of them asking random questions at the same time. I tuned them all out. I was busy trying to figure out what had happened .the last thing I remembered was trying to get here, and getting chased down by my dads security team. Wolverine walked into the infirmary looked around and roared "shut up." Everyone got quiet quickly and looked at him. "Why are you badgering her when she just woke up?" Wolverine asked.

Jean replied,"Because we need to know what's going on so we're ready for anything."

"My coming here is temporary, so you don't have to worry 'bout my problems. Just so you know and my problems are just that, mine, meaning it's none of your mother fucking business." Raven sneered.

"Anything that has to do with the academy has to do with me." Jean replied. Raven calmly countered,"It has nothing to do with the academy."

"I am Kurt but you may call me Night Crawler. I was there when you arrived here to day. If I may ask what's your name. "Night Crawler politely asked as though to defuse the tension in the room.

"Nice to meet you NightCrawler, my name is Raven Angel. I'm from southern Louisiana. I'm looking for a safe place to stay for a couple months. That's pretty much all any of you need to know. I'm sorry nightcrawler if I seem bitchy for a while I don't mean to be towards you." Raven replied.

"It is nice to meet you my angelic one." Night crawler smiled as he said. From that I believe that he knew my secret or at least one of them.

Wolverine just smiled at me and commented," you got spunk kid," shaking his head," that may not be a good thing." I just snorted at that.

I addressed the room at general, "So are you going to aggravate me all night or are you'll gonna let me sleep?" 

This time when I woke up I was in a new room all by my self. 'Thank God, I don't think id be able to deal with them again.' she got up groaning all her muscles were protesting getting up.' you would think the guy actually beat the hell out of me.' Raven thought rolling her eyes. Raven decided to go back to bed when there was a knock at the door.' who ever it is will die a painful death if they don't go the fuck away.' she thought savagely.

"Who is it?" I growled.

"Its Ice man. Jean sent me to tell you breakfast is being served in the cafeteria." He nervously replied.

"I'll come down when I damn well please and you can tell her that I'll eat when I want to, and not on her dumb ass schedule." I snapped.' There's no way in hell I'm getting up because that bitch tells me to, if she doesn't like it she can go fuck herself. This is the perfect way to start the worst day.' Raven snorted at that thought.

"Miss Angel, this is professor Xavier. Open the door so we can talk about what happened yesterday. And why I cant read your mind."

She moved very carefully to the door to open it for the professor. " Just call me, Angel. Professor, I'm a telepath and a telekinetic .So I know you cant read my mind but I can read yours." Raven replied simply," I have other mutations but they're not important. For a few months while I'm asking to be part of the x-men. Then I'll be gone, it's as simple as that."

"Angel I'll ask the team to see if they think it would be good for you to be a temporary member of our group." Professor x. replied," Jean said that you told every one you would only be with us for only a short time. Why is that may I ask?"

" I have a little brother who's a mutant that a friend of mine will be rescuing him from our house soon. When he get here and is safe I'll leave. I don't want to be in this war but I want to help for as long as I can. I believe I could help ya'll."

"We need to know where your loyalty would be in a fight, what you feel about the things going on? How you perceive the world's problems."

"I'm loyal to who I see is worth my loyalty. I believe the world is wrong for persecuting us for who we are, and that if they continue with their ignorance of what we are they're gonna mess with the wrong mutant and start an all out war that no one would be able to stop. I feel disgusted how normal people treat us we think the same and are the same as them but they don't see that it makes me sad when I observe the cruelty that they do toward them selves and us. That professor is how I see things. I'll fight for my own beliefs not any one else's." I stated bluntly 


	3. chapter 2

Authors note: sorry bout this I realized I forgot to mention what she looks like. Raven: 

She's about 5'7" has long strait midnight black hair that has a metallic silver tinge to it. She weighs 'bout 125lbs,and has her navel pierced and four tattoos .she looks like what an archangel would look like. Demona: Is the exact same look except she has silver blonde hair with golden hi lights .she also doesn't have any tattoos or piercing and she is what people would say an angel would look like. 

Secrets 

By: Lady-Fire1987 

Chapter 2 At the brotherhood 

As Raven was getting accustomed to her surroundings, there was another that plotted against her. Her own blood ironically, that wanted raven to suffer. Her name is Demona; she is Raven's twin sister that had supposedly died recently.

"I've decided you need me, magneto. I'll help you to capture or do what ever to my angelic sister." Demona sarcastically said to Magneto." I'll be able to get here with no problem. You know the whole sister thing works wonders. She never hesitates to get me out of trouble."

"That's all fine and all but she thinks you're dead. So, I really don't see how you'd help."Pyro rolled his eyes at her," plus why do we need your sister if we have you?"

"Because she at least thinks I'm still alive and we need her because she and I have different mutations, she has mental things like telepathy and that crap and all mine are physical. Meaning fro you idiots I'm really strong, but she's one of the strongest telepaths there is. So, we need her badly for this war."

Pyro was flipping his Zippo and thinking, looking at magneto," how are we supposed to get her to join us?"

"We watch her for a while then we 'ask' her to join us. It's very simple children. If all of you would stop all that infernal noise I would be able to tell you the plan. " 

At the mansion 

Raven was in the planning room for the x-men being basically interrogated by Cyclops and Jean because Wolverine, Night crawler and Storm had already approved her to be one of them.

"Why do you want to be an x-man?" Jean inquired for the third time.

"My reasons are my own and I'll be damned if I'll tell you." Raven replied yet again," if you keep asking the same questions you'll still get the same answer. Because I don't have to explain my fucking self to you."

"If you don't answer soon Ill get the answer from your mind young lady." Jean threatened

"The hell you will, if you even try you'll end up getting hurt. And that's not a threat that's a fact .I know things about you that I doubt you would like the professor to know." Raven calmly stated. Jeans eyes widened at Raven saying that in her mind," Any barrier you think you have in your mind I'm able to get through, and I know you can't read my mind so your threat is an idle threat. So, don't even try to intimidate me."

"Ladies calm down there's no need for that. We just need for everyone to calm down." Cyclops was trying to be the peacemaker.

"Let 'em go at it, Scooter .we might actually be able to get something done then instead of just waiting for you and jean to approve of the new girl." Wolverine derisively said to Cyclops.

"Listen jean it's obvious than miss angel is not going to answer your question so can we please move on. Why is that question so important to you anyways?" Storm asked quietly.

" We need to know where her loyalties lay. And we need to know if she will stab us in the back while we sleep." jean snarled. Raven got an incredulous look on her face as that was said.

"As I told professor my loyalty is for people I deem worthy of it, simply that's how it is. I don't go behind anyone's back to do anything, and unlike you I have perfect control of myself, Miss Gray."

"We don't know that now do we, miss angel." Growled Jean.

" I'll only tell you what I damn well fucking want to and I'm not telling you anymore bout myself now am I in the x- men or what? Now know this you will only have to deal w/ me for a couple months then I'm gone so it wouldn't be too much for you to take the stick from up your ass out and stop being a bitch."

"How 'bout this," Wolverine proposed," We take a vote to see if she can join us?"

"That sounds like a good idea, Logan." Night crawler replied." It goes by majority." At that all of the X-men there except Jean raised their hand. At that point Jean started to glare daggers into Cyclops. 


	4. chapter 3

An: Thank you So Calm and Collected (I cant fault you for being curios cuz so am I about where the story is going) and Tanya for helping me see that I needed to continue the story.  
  
Secrets  
By: Lady-fire1987  
  
Raven's pov:  
  
After being allowed to become a x-man Jean became even more of a bitch I don't think I'll ever know why she's this way towards me I don't remember messing with her or Scooter. 'Oh well.' Right after the meeting Jean about dragged Cyclops by his ear to their room afterwards shrieking could be heard at least ten miles away. She must have really been pissed bout the meeting. Following that I decided to go call a couple of my friends back home. No one was home I thought it was strange considering they were expecting me to call. Then some one knocked on my door .it was Professor X.  
  
"Come in." I yelled  
  
"I've decided what your first mission will be, you will recon at the mall because we believe magneto's people have been in that area too often for it to be coincidental, and we believe something's up." Professor X informed Raven.  
  
"Why am I being picked for this, Professor?"  
  
"Because magneto doesn't know who you are."  
  
"What time am I supposed to go?"  
  
"Anytime you wish to. Just tell some one before you go."  
  
"I'll go in a little while. Who exactly am I looking for?"  
  
"Ill give you pictures of the known members of the brother hood before you leave"  
  
"Thank you, Professor, for giving me this chance."  
  
Pyro's pov  
  
"Magneto why in hell do you need me to go to the mall?"  
  
"Pyro I need you to watch over our little project for a little while. If you don't go I can send Toad."  
  
"What am I supposed to be looking for?"  
  
"Just keep an eye on the people there and make sure no one suspects anything."  
  
"I'll try, Magneto."  
  
Later that day at the mall  
  
'This is boring as hell. There's nothing to see here that's suspicious. Might as well get some new boots and check out what they have at Hot Topic.' Raven thought as she was walking through the food court. She was casually glancing at the guys that were around her, when she noticed this hot guy (pyro) that was flirting with a slutty looking blonde. Normally raven would stay out of people's minds but this was just to tempting to pass up the chance to read the girls mind cause she was giving the guy an odd look.  
  
'This guy doesn't seem quite right maybe he's one of those mutants. Humm, I think he would be a great screw though' the blonde thought.  
  
After Raven heard this she decided to stay in the food court for a little bit longer to see how this seen would unfold.' I think that girl's right there's something that's odd but familiar about him.' Raven thought to her self.' There's something that is very familiar bout him.' then she realized what it was bout him that was familiar.' his aura is a lot like my little brother's they must have the same mutation or something.'  
  
After a little while Pyro got bored with the blonde whose name was Melanie so he started looking around at the other tables and decide it was time to leave. He told Melanie that he had to go see a friend and took off. Raven decided to got to Hot Topic. She wasn't watching where she was going and ran straight into Pyro.  
  
"Hey sorry bout that. I wasn't watchin where I was going." Raven mumbled still not looking up.  
  
"No problem I don't mind when a hot girl runs into me, hey I'm Pyro."  
  
"Nice to meet you, I'm Raven. You did realize that that blonde back there just wanted to fuck you don't you?"  
  
"I think I realized that when she started telling me that she had an apartment near by with a great bed." That made Raven bust out laughing. Pyro smiled at raven then said," I like your smile Raven but you don't look like you do it often."  
  
"I haven't had much to smile or laugh at in a long time. Don't ask questions bout that though, I don't like talking about it." They alternated between talking and just gazing at each other in a comfortable silence for a few hours before either realized that they had places to go to.  
  
"So where were you going before we collided?"  
  
"Hot Topic, you?"  
  
"The same. So come on we can go there to together since we're bout going that way."  
  
"Why not." Raven replied with a shrug, than asked," so what type of mutation do you have?" This kind of threw him off for a minute.  
  
He shrug then said," I can throw fire and control it. I can assume you're a mutant too. What kind are you?"  
  
"Yeah I'm a mutant I have a few mutations the main one is telepathy and I'm able to move stuff with my mind. The other one doesn't really matter." After raven replied her cell went off and she told Pyro to hold on for a minute, and walked off a slight ways away.  
  
"This is Raven. Who's this?"  
  
"This is Professor X, we need you to come back immediately."  
  
"Ok, Professor. I'll be back soon."  
  
" Miss Angel when you get back go to the control room. There's one more picture I need to show you." Then they both hung up.  
  
Raven walked back over to Pyro," I need to take a rain check on going to Hot Topic with you sorry but I've got to go. Here's my cell number call me any time, but do me a favor and don't give it to anyone it could possibly get me killed if you do."  
  
"I promise Raven I wont give your number to anyone. Later,baby."  
  
"Yeah c-ya, Blaze." Raven said winking before departing.  
  
Pyro's pov  
  
Back at the brotherhood  
  
"Who was I looking for Magneto?"Pyro asked  
  
"You were supposed to find Demona's sister, Raven. In that I think you failed. We will continue to look for her." Magneto said before he left Pyro's room.  
  
After Magneto left Pyro began thinking about the time he was at the mall.' son of a bitch the Raven I met today must be the one we're looking for.damn.'I also started thinking about what she had aid about her cell number.' she doesn't know we're after her so how's her life in danger if it isn't from us?' he continued to think about it till he fell asleep early in the morning.  
  
Raven's pov  
  
At the academy  
  
Night crawler greeted me when I walked into the control room," Hello my angelic one. How was your day today?"  
  
"Hey Night crawler, it went well I think." I replied and gave him a hug.  
  
"You are in a very good mood today so it must have been a great day."  
  
Jean, Wolverine, Rouge, Ice Man, Cyclops, Storm, and the Professor filed into the room then." So Professor, where's the picture that you needed to show me?"  
  
"Here it is Miss Angel."  
  
When I saw the picture several emotions went through me sadness, disbelief fallowed by pure fury and the first thought that popped into my head when I saw the pic was 'that son of a bitch.'  
  
AN: just for future reference 'blaze is gonna b Raven's pet name for Pyro. Disclaimer all the character besides Raven and Demona belong to marvel and the movie studio that made to movie. 


End file.
